


歧路

by Tseren



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 莫伊拉与安吉拉如何走到这一步。





	歧路

“莫莉。”

 

莫伊拉·奥德莱恩转过身。

 

 

 

莫伊拉·奥德莱恩转过身，好背对舞池中央那大枝形灯放射出的美妙光彩——太美妙了，美妙地美化着其中每一个翩翩起舞的笨蛋。她在自身的阴影中微微笑着，伸手整理领口，稍稍提了几下肩膀，这才感觉好点。尽管先前已接受过一番贴身量体，这礼服做出来却仍不够合身，那位名声在外的裁缝的手艺实难恭维。

但若要与其他名声在外的专家相比，这裁缝已算不赖。想到公司科技部盛情邀请的几位客座教授对自己先前发表的初步研究结果的“意见”，莫伊拉低下头，对自己映在硬木地板上的影子笑了。

超脱这天生缺陷、迈入下一境地的机遇正向人类招手，迎接它的却是科学伦理的罗网。背对整个舞厅的欢声笑语，背对这无知可笑的、对短视本身的庆祝，莫伊拉抱臂倚靠着一根立柱，伸出一只手捻搓着，终于无法延续自己的假笑，叹了一口气。

 

“您这样可太招人心痛了，博士。一个人躲在这里，想要与您共舞的人会在大厅里面面相觑。”

 

低头思忖了一瞬，莫伊拉的好奇心压倒了厌烦，她转过身，提起一点礼貌的笑，配合地伸出臂肘承托来人搭来的手。“齐格勒博士，我可没体会过自己有这种社交天赋。”  
“叫我安吉拉吧，博士。你瞧，两个学者之中有一个必须得做出点改变，不然互相称呼就会变成一件麻烦事。”金发的年轻博士礼貌地让出头衔，笑吟吟地挽上了莫伊拉的手臂。“相信您不会和我争夺这一点小小的特权。”

“听从女士的心愿。”那一点小小的好奇减弱了，莫伊拉克制着胸口滋生的厌烦，摆出纯正的绅士风度，向舞池迈出一步。安吉拉却冒失地拉了她一把，莫伊拉一晃之下惊异地看向她，安吉拉眨眨眼睛，神秘地笑着，却不再说话，只是拉着莫伊拉离开光辉明亮的舞厅，向夜色笼罩的露台走去。

 

无云之夜泼下清亮月辉，远处的园林灌木都微微蒙蒙地在夜风中簌然低吟，几声夜枭号鸣随风冷冷流过两人身前，身后隐隐传来的嘈杂光热相形之下仿佛来自一颗极远的、不受关注的大星，已被剔除出这静谧境地之外。

安吉拉已放开莫伊拉的手臂，安静地与她并肩站着。莫伊拉在夜晚草木的清幽气息中叹出一口气，却不是因为失望，而是出自看透了别人的聪明之后那股满足。“齐格勒，你不用感谢我……”

“叫我安吉拉。”安吉拉背握着手，对着夜空笑了。“博士，我还什么都没说呢。你的话如果被别人听到了，他们会嘲笑你的。”

“你认为我在乎他们的想法？”

“我知道你不在乎。”安吉拉扭头朝向面色已经阴沉下来的莫伊拉。“毕竟当初是你力排众议支持我的研究结果。我对这种支持感到的惊讶，你可能没法想象，尤其是我已经逐渐习惯其他学者们总会当面再三确认我的履历。他们好像都觉得年轻小姐根本不会为这种事生气，真是奇怪。”

莫伊拉挑了挑眉，看着自嘲笑着的安吉拉，和缓了颜色，以手背轻拍安吉拉的肩侧道：“你的天赋展露对他们的神经是一种震骇……庸人总希望剥去天才那伤害性的光环。”

“这对你来说很容易理解，是不是，博士？”安吉拉的笑容里带出一些促狭，莫伊拉却毫不在意地肯定道：“在科学中我们没必要对学者谦虚。你的纳米修复技术毫无疑问将是现代医学发展的新方向，我对它今后的民用发展也很看好。任何在当时质疑你的研究结果应用性的人，他今天对你的恭维都丝毫无补于之前的短视。我一向对学术界对学者的审视眼光很有看法，你的事情不过是又一个佐证。 那太可笑了，当时对你的审查完全是——”

莫伊拉住了口，低头望向安吉拉攀住自己肘弯的手。安吉拉没有看她，只是抓着她的肘弯，像是在考虑什么似的抿着嘴。莫伊拉不知所以地微扬下颌，清亮的月光下，安吉拉那一头金发在她眼中如同铂金丝般光泽流淌。她的目光便也沿这光流滑下，直至安吉拉白皙的后颈如一道断崖般阻拦了她对流动之光的窥探，也截断了莫伊拉心中一闪而过的、关于美的预感。她一眨眼便收回了目光中的探险者。

这时安吉拉开口了，声气却不像方才那样明朗：“我一直都很想见见你，博士，在不那么正式的场合。但一直都没有机会。听说你也会出席这个……庆祝我们……达成新内部共识的舞会，我的心里其实很矛盾。你在这件事里的角色……对吧？至少我以为……”突然醒悟到自己的唐突，安吉拉有些局促地松开手，莫伊拉却大度地向外摊开臂肘示意，安吉拉抿嘴一笑，挽起莫伊拉的手臂继续说：“至少我以为你心绪不佳，恐怕不会有兴趣听‘现在最得意的那个人’说她的得意话。没想到你的评价依然这样热情，博士，我没有想到。”她忽然孩子气地一笑，凑近莫伊拉道：“你真的从来没发现自己有社交天赋吗，博士？在我看来，我是完全被你的个人魅力吸引了。”

 

遥远庭院的花木传来一阵幽香的低语，年轻女性温暖有力的脉搏鼓动带来的花果淡香水与热度在有意无意拂过皮肤的清冷夜风刺激下分外鲜明，一阵微不可察的寒颤中，莫伊拉感到心肺都充满了馥郁的暖流，这暖流又从她喉头吐露成一番她自己听了都感到惊讶的柔声低语：“安吉拉，你真擅长把目光投向那些别人无法触及的地方。”

 

“唔，我的荣幸，博士。”

 

安吉拉察觉到莫伊拉语气的变化，但当她仔细地去看时，莫伊拉已经落回那副微微撇着嘴角的假笑模样。但她手中的温暖却是真实的，安吉拉因此安心望向远处，开口谈论起莫伊拉最近受到质疑的关于小鼠基因改写实验的论文，莫伊拉也毫不避讳地向安吉拉描述了许多未见于文的、更深一步的实验内情。这份信任、这份坦诚、以及这研究无可置疑的巨大价值与莫伊拉本人的才华与魅力都让年轻的安吉拉内心震动，于是在那个凡俗们相对起舞的夜晚，在那个他们生命中欢乐而无奇的夜晚，两个孤独而聪慧的心灵却在远离那颗喧闹吵嚷的大星的阴影里谈论追寻剖析永恒之奥秘。如果欢愉能够化身为光，那么现世的情景就要颠倒：那光华璀璨的舞厅会萎为萤火，夜色笼罩的露台将有如白日。

 

但白昼之中仍然会有阴影存在，只是那时的安吉拉即使想到，也不愿深思心头隐隐回荡的不祥预感到底指向什么。之后的几年，那一夜达成的心灵共谐成为了房中之象的迷彩，对于莫伊拉研究的走向，安吉拉即便身处另一大洲的实验室中也能想象到。只是莫伊拉吸取了当年受质疑的教训，不再发表她的阶段性研究成果，安吉拉也得以在近乎自欺欺人的平静中专注于自己对守望先锋的服务。岛田源氏的机械身体改造，守望先锋维和活动的后备支援，纳米治疗技术的军事设备应用，繁重工作的间隙她与莫伊拉的寥寥几次通信也都不约而同地避开了任何敏感话题。

尽管后来回顾这段时间的心态，安吉拉会震惊于自己的盲目自欺，但当时的安吉拉只希望——她后来几乎为这份天真感到自我厌恶——真正惊世的成果将改变人们对伦理的固执。

 

然而，当房中之象真正被释放后，事情的发展却超乎了安吉拉最坏的想象。没有过多争议，学者们几乎是众口一词地给莫伊拉定了罪。智械危机以来，学术界对科技伦理秩序的痛悔反思几乎达到了人类历史上的高峰，而莫伊拉的研究何止是触及禁区，称为一头撞进禁区也不为过。基因工程的几位名宿的联名公开信中大声疾呼“人类无法再承受一次‘改造人危机’了！”，其余学者在各种场合也都不吝于发表他们的负面看法，一时之间，莫伊拉的学术生命已到了岌岌可危的地步，她的研究也因为赞助中止而陷入停滞。

另一方面，尽管安吉拉再三向最高指挥官莫里森陈述奥德莱恩博士这份研究对于守望先锋的潜在价值，而身为改造士兵的莫里森就内心而言很希望得到这份助力，但守望先锋经受的巨大压力终于改变了他身为领导者的权衡。心知她最终无法为莫伊拉谋求一个托身之所，安吉拉心情黯淡地踏上了看望莫伊拉的旅途，却不知道他们之间的争论传到了组织的二把手，加布里埃尔·雷耶斯的耳中。

 

意识到这是自己第一次，也会是最后一次拜访莫伊拉的实验室，安吉拉一时在门外怔住了。走廊胡乱堆放的纸箱显示出一派颓相，安吉拉最终狠心推开实验室门时，已做好极糟糕的心理准备。但当她看到和那晚一般无二、依旧显得对诸多不顺毫不在意般微微撇嘴笑着的莫伊拉时，反而是莫伊拉得开口安抚捂起嘴克制呜咽的安吉拉。

“不要对学术不端者这样感情真诚，安吉。”莫伊拉低头在怀抱箱子里挑挑拣拣，将一叠文件拿出来扫了两眼，又毫不在意地丢了进去，把箱子随手放在台板上，抬头看到安吉拉腮边依然坠着泪，她终于叹了口气，掏出丝帕擦了擦年轻学者的脸。安吉拉颤了一下，躲过莫伊拉的面容，转而环顾四周。贴墙地面上一溜不起眼的泛黄痕印，想来是被搬走的器械的遗迹；几把椅子上覆着蒙布，胶带封面的大纸箱毫无章法地堆在墙角；零星几张文件散落，其中一张上还给踏了个靴印。一片萧索中莫伊拉双手插兜站在自己业已失去的实验室中，似笑不笑地打量着安吉拉。“收拾得也算干净，下一个使用者应该不会投诉我。”

“……这不是你应得的。”被莫伊拉的淡然感染，安吉拉平静下来，思量着，没有发现莫伊拉那双异色的眼睛正目光灼灼地看着自己。“我没办法说服莫里斯指挥官给你一个实验室，但他对你的研究是认可的。他自己就曾经参加超级士兵计划——”

“——为什么过来看我？”莫伊拉打断安吉拉的话，走上前将一时不知所措的安吉拉逼到门口。把过往那些颔首平视的贴心礼节一概抛弃，莫伊拉伸出一只手将安吉拉置于她的视线笼罩之下。那种安吉拉见惯的无谓神色消失了，贴面对视间她恍惚发现眼前人瘦削得不可思议，雌雄莫辨的面容配上那对异色眼瞳——为何她从未注意过？

莫伊拉对她的恍神觉得有趣。局限于两人的距离与工作性质，所有交往都围绕心灵，都围绕理性与基于理性的热情，纯粹肉体间的感受只停留在数年前对那断崖的一瞥。此刻她站在自己失去的实验室中，站在自己数十年苦心孤诣的研究的残垣上，灰心之下也暂时失去了对所谓人类进化、永恒奥秘的兴趣，眼前人吸引了她的注意，提示她回忆起那场未竟的探险：“我的研究相信你也读到了。我的下场、我的去向你也不是不知道，我的心根本不可能被这种事改变，我的研究还会继续下去——尽管现在我还不知道怎么办——你知道我一定会这样做。我根本不在乎他们怎么说，智械危机也不失为进化的新方向，当然我的研究也许会给出另一个答案。那么我这里有什么需要你亲自过来一趟，安吉？”

她的面孔贴向年轻的安吉拉，无谓、淡漠、嘲笑、轻蔑，那些惯常的神色消失了，或者说糅合在一处，被毫无掩饰克制的无关理性的狂热糅合成安吉拉眼前这幅面孔，冒出丝丝缕缕的热气，蒸腾得她的脖颈胸口一片发烧，安吉拉被置于她所熟识的莫伊拉的反身掌控之中。思维不再召之即来，安吉拉在破碎的思绪洪流中猛然一捞，低语道：“……我将会划伤自己的手。”

光彩流转的异色瞳眨了眨，胸口骚动的某种预感使莫伊拉奇异地一偏头，像是躲避又像是承接般触上了安吉拉伸来的手，她的指尖，颤抖着，颤抖着但仍坚决地划过莫伊拉的颧骨：“如果我……扇你一巴掌。”

莫伊拉叹了口气，任凭安吉拉伸出的手滑过脸庞，环上了她的脖颈。

 

“莫莉。”

 

莫伊拉转过身，面向缓缓揉眼的安吉拉，将对方揽入怀中，低头安慰般亲吻她的额头。“莫莉。”安吉拉又叫了一声，埋首在莫伊拉胸前，低声笑着。那笑声沉沉地在莫伊拉怀中震动。清楚那其中并没有多少欢乐，她甚至对这一点感到满足。“你把最好的东西给了我，安吉，我可真是感动。”

安吉拉摩挲她腰臀的动作并没有停滞，“唔，这可不是我的第一次。”

莫伊拉低头瞧着，安吉拉美好的身体展露在揉皱了的床单上，她微微一笑，伸手去搓捻散开的金发：“偶尔我也能从你装傻瓜的样子里学到幽默感。”这次她没听到笑声。震动在怀中濡湿着，黏腻着，莫伊拉顺着那此刻已不再是断崖的脖颈轻轻抚摸，爱怜顺滑的织物般以手背轻悄地一路抚过。

她的动作充满耐性，但她的心思却没有依附在指尖。信心此刻在她胸中聚集，一如跋涉过破晓的晨辉聚集为太阳，她知道挫败和绝望已经永远离她而去，不绝驱动着她探问最终奥秘的心已重新鼓张在胸中。

 

即便在安吉拉离去之后，这新生信念依然让莫伊拉看上去完全没被先前的打击影响到似的，以至于雷耶斯向她伸出救命的橄榄枝时，还在心中暗自钦佩这位科学家的精神强韧。暗影守望的作风让莫伊拉得以敞开手脚，雷耶斯对于人体强化的浓厚兴趣更与她一拍即合。法律与道德的枷锁一经扫除，科学的进展便无法阻挡，新的技术与武器帮助暗影守望所向披靡，反过来又为莫伊拉的研究提供了更多资金与数据的支持，良性循环使莫伊拉破天荒地对暗影守望都产生了一点归属感。

但随着威尼斯行动的曝光，暗影守望被公诸于世，守望先锋一时被置于舆论的风口浪尖，随即便发生了那最后一件惨案。来不及惋惜自己遇上过的最好的赞助人就这样一命呜呼，莫伊拉便被返魂归来的“死神”拉进了黑爪。相比暗影守望还坚守的一点点正义，黑爪慷慨地为莫伊拉提供了更加深入的研究条件，最后一道大门也完全向她敞开。

对于诸多禁忌的人体实验，莫伊拉也曾思考过自己是否会感到迟疑，但实践说明一切，从她毫无顾忌地亲身试验自己的成果开始，底线对她而言已无意义。但总有一件事，总有一件事在闲暇时若隐若现，仿佛是从她转身背弃学术同侪那一日开始便一直缀在身后的阴影一般，她隐约也猜到那是什么，但却觉得没必要刻意了结，听之任之就好。  
随后的日子里她偶尔也会负责后备支援，就如同威尼斯行动一般。她对这种略显讽刺的安排没什么意见，甚至还有闲情调侃死神一句：“就像老日子，小加？”死神只会哼一声表示不屑。

早期的行动非常顺利，但事情在前守望特工们开始集结后产生了变化。黑爪的王牌狙击手连番失利，就连死神也狼狈地撤退回来好几次。尽管新的成员接连加入黑爪，但这种状况还是没有改善，人员的损失逐渐上升，莫伊拉不得不投入到更多的支援活动中，这也不轻不重地影响到了她的研究进程。尽管不满，但莫伊拉还是竭尽所能地完成任务。毕竟黑爪是她最为满意的托身之所,她还是乐意为它的存续尽一点力。

然而，更多的前守望特工正在聚集，黑爪的情势十分不妙。这个消息传到时，莫伊拉心中一动，但随即让这个想法溜走了。概率学有时是自我安慰的利器。可当她心情平静地准备前去为一支小队收拾断后时，前方线报使她发觉普通人对概率统计的不然倒也不无道理：这个世界上残留着那么多前守望特工，黑爪又在那么多地方展开活动，自己可能去这里，又可能去那里，偏偏就是这个地方的黑爪突击队遇到这个前·守望先锋医疗部主管，而自己就负责支援此处。

 

大概是她思考这些事时脸上带出假笑，安吉拉第一眼看到她时竟然露出一点艰难的笑容回应。“博士，我们又见面了。”

双方正争分夺秒地搬运己方失去战斗能力的人员，火力支援将在几分钟内席卷对方的占领区，连带那些没撤离的伤员、忙碌的医护工作者一并炸成碎片。几分钟内的第一秒，安吉拉说出口的竟然是一句问候，莫伊拉不禁笑了。“不劝劝我吗，安吉？”

 

沉默横亘在两人之间，思维远比语言丰富快捷。不后悔吗？不难过吗？不去想之前有什么可能，我们不会走到这一步吗？我相信你曾经想过你的两个上级，他们有没有可能不会把对方杀掉，不把自己十几年过命的交情连带守望先锋炸成一地废墟，我觉得你们守望先锋的人都想过，一个巧合，一个过失，一个误会，总有一件事的改变可以改变一切。但我们不是那样的，我们不是一连串巧合串联成的悲剧，我们有种命中注定的古典。

 

我现在看清了你走的路，博士。也许我早就知道了，那是你早已认定的路，我只是在你最后走远之前尽量多缀行了一段时间罢了。没有劝告的必要，你我都清楚。现在我也有自己的路要走。

 

冷枪声零落不绝，仿佛战斗远去的足音，黄昏烧红的天边却隐隐行来不祥的轰鸣。莫伊拉满足地叹了口气，自言自语地说：“谢谢你把最好的东西给了我。”她想到那时安吉拉仰躺着，闭目向她描述纳米机器用于基因改造的思路，神色安详得像个孩子，说出口的话却让人身上寒颤不止地狂喜。回忆一闪即没，让她的心底流过了一点柔情。莫伊拉扬起一只手朝对面挥了挥，也顺便示意撤退，接下来就是黑爪的幽灵轰炸机上场的时候了。

她转过身。

 

一声高呼从远远的地方传来，莫伊拉略一摆头，运输机舱门却在她身后缓缓地、轰隆隆地合上了。晦暗的舱室中她背对舱门兀立，维持着那似乎要探察什么的神态，心知黄昏的最后一丝光已掉落在外。


End file.
